witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher Wiki:Image Guidelines
All users are encouraged to follow these image guidelines regarding the use of images. Uploading images Before hitting the the Upload button, make sure you've done the following: # If the image file on your computer has a meaningless name like "12345.jpg", use the "Destination filename" box to write in a clear, descriptive title that will make it easy for viewers to know what the image depicts. # Use the "Summary" box to write a brief summary of what the image depicts and where you discovered it (if applicable). # Use the "Summary" box to add appropriate categories (see Category:Images for available image categories). # Click on the licensing box and select the appropriate license. # Now you're ready to upload! If you forget to add the summary, license, or category before you upload, it's not too late. Once you've uploaded it an edit button will appear next to the image title. Hit the edit button and use wikitext to add whatever you might have missed. However, images can only be renamed by admins, so it's important to get that right before you upload. Note: Be aware that files without a license may be deleted to avoid Fair Use violations. General rules * Avoid taking a picture with the user interface on or subtitles, unless it is to prove a point. * Please make sure that images have high resolution and reasonably illustrate the subject in question. * Images should have a descriptive name related to their purpose (i.e.: instead of just "Geralt" use something like "Tw1 Geralt fighting drowners") * If you find a page where there are more images than there is text, consider removing less informative pictures, or making a gallery. If you have the option, consider uploading your file in PNG format. * Try to keep file sizes 1.5 MB or less, especially if it's a minor page. If needed, JPG format is fine in this situation. * do NOT upload images taken from other fan sites (even if you edit it, crop it, etc.) * Article images violating any of these rules are subject for deletion. Re-uploading pictures Unless there is a significant problem with a picture (such as poor resolution or lighting), we encourage people not to change pictures. This is because there can be many different opinions about what looks good which can lead to multiple changes with no improvement. Essentially, when it comes to pictures, "if it ain't broke don't fix it". * Before uploading an image please check to make sure it doesn't already exist in the wiki. * If it does, but you believe your version is better, click on the "Upload a new version of this file" option in the file's page, below the file history. * If it is a different picture format (e.g: yours is a PNG and the old is a JPG), upload your image as a completely different file instead by using . Character infobox pictures * Since the image used in infoboxes is particularly important, use a screenshot that shows their head and/or shoulders clearly. If you can't get a better image of just their head/shoulders, showing some or all of their body is fine too. * As there is numerous official artwork across several games and books, use the following criteria to determine which to use in the infobox: *# If they appear in any of the three main Witcher games, use an image of the latest game they appeared in *# If they never appeared in one of the main games, but have an associated Gwent card from the stand alone game, use that (you don't need to crop the image in this case unless there's a lot of characters in it) *# If neither of the above, use an image from one of the official books (Polish or an official translated version) *# If no official artwork exists, leave it be * If replacing with a new game image, move the older game image(s) to a gallery at the bottom of article's page. Player character Apart from images officially released by CD Projekt Red, the wiki does not use images of individual player characters. However, there are exceptions to when they can be featured, such as showing an armor or weapon. Pictures for all characters should be portrayed with their default presets if possible to avoid confusion and to keep it consistent. Item sets A player's character can be featured when taking pictures for showing the armor. Galleries Images which cannot be used elsewhere in the article can be featured in a "Gallery" section on the article. Generally an article should have no more than 12 images in its gallery. There should not be multiple images to prove the same point. For example, an article that displays several pictures of the character attacking enemies in a similar stance. Even though some of these images were released by CD Projekt Red, it does not mean they should all be used on the wiki. Concept art should generally be featured in the gallery. "Blank" images In some cases, images taken with the game's screenshot feature may not be uploaded properly: it will appear as a white thumbnail. You may have to use a third-party software to take the picture, or resave the image with a third-party software such as Photoshop or GIMP. User page images * Only 10 user page images are allowed per user. If you wish to free up your "image slots", you need to mark your old images with the tag. * The user page images you have uploaded should be categorized under the "User images" category in order to avoid confusion with images used in articles. * Any image used in your signature is considered a user page image. Forum, blog, and talk page images * Any image used on a discussion page must be related to the topic of the forum, blog, or talk page. * Forum and talk page images violating any of these rules are subjected for deletion. Deletion of images If a picture is not used at all for a lengthy period of time (more than one month), administrators may delete the picture for maintenance.Category:Policy